COR MEUM EST TUUM
by StrawberryKiller
Summary: I'm from germany,so my english isn't that good,I'm sorry! A prince plans the takeover more than seven kingdoms, and, besides, he receives help from a recipient with the gift to manipulate people...
1. Prologue

The gates of the town were already bolted.

Outside the town, in front of the walls , moved along 2 figures, always in the shade, and absolutely silently.

They were wrapped in dark hooded coats. One figure pushed back the hood.

The face what appeared was young, hardly older than 19.20, and belonged to a good-looking young man. He had paled-blond hair which gleamed in the light of the moon white, his narrow face reminded of a cat.

The only flaw was the pale, silver scar which ran horizontally about his nosebone and the left eye which had a milk white colour. He was blind on the eye, however, this seemed to damage neither his good appearance particularly, nor seemed it to hinder him in the darkness.

Confidently and smoothly he crept along the wall, until a hand suddenly lay down from the back on his arm. The other man pulled quick as a flash a knife the other figure, however, gave her a sign, and she lowered the knife.

„So late still outdoors on the way? "said a croaking voice.

The young man smiled, and the smile looked a little bit cruel.

„It is never too late to meet friends." he answered.

" My prince, in me you have a friend."

The prince took step backward, and one, shabbily active man stooped by the age stepped beside him from the shades. The prince was still smiling.

"I already thought, we missed you." he said, the man answered his smile and bared a dental gap.

"I would never miss something like that , prince Pascal. My king wants information about your gifted companion, the graceled one."

The 2nd figure in the hooded coat scratched with the feet. Its face lay in the darkness, however, the old person believed to see a green eye flashing.

"We will not disappoint him. You never heard about something similar."

"Really?" asked the old person. He moved beside the prince and his companion quickly like a weasel. Pascal indicated beside himself.

"Only a tone from this throat is able to cause miracle. I have many enemies, "he explained. "And I am able to kill everybody. However, do you know how many of them commited suicide after I have sent envoys to them under whom this miracle voice was?"

The old person pulled together the eyebrows. 2 figures expelled a cough which sounded almost amused.

"You are a present, "said the prince, before he turned again to the old person. "Words from this neck one cannot be handled. It is like compulsion, a manipulation. Sometimes I believe, even in addition, more."

"I never heard of such a thing, "said the old person. "It seems impossible to me."

Again a cruelly working smile of the prince.

"He does not believe you, Pascal, "the voice of the acolyte argued, he sounded soft and quiet. "Let it to us bring forward, nevertheless."

Pascal laughed. It was a mocking laughter.

"I'll never fall again under influence , Armi, the last spot you had me almost so far that I would have jumped from the roof."

"It is not necessary that I influence you, "said the acolyte and the old person believed to recognise a smile. "In the gate there, in front, is a guard. When the sunlight has passed and the night arrives,no one is allowed to pass the he's going to make a exception for us,I think."

The old person pulled up an eyebrow.

"I'll takea look at it, if you persuade me , I promise, we carry you on the throne of your father, my prince."

The prince laid an arm around the dark hooded figure. They both threw a long look to themselves, the eye of the prince shone golden-brown in the light.

Then they ran faster, until they saw the flickering light of torches.

The guard looked up.

"It is late at night. Come again tomorrow morning!"

"You will not let us pass, will you? "asked the prince.

"No! "answered the guard impatiently. "Just leave."

The recipient stepped forward, pushed back the hood a piece.

A stripe pale skin appeared on which scratches and blue spots stood out.

"Let us pass the gate, immediately. " the recipient quietly said.

The words had hardly died away, the guard winked confused, unlocked a small door in the wall and opened it.

The prince and his companion stepped inside.

The old spy watched with surprise.

"You'll never speak about it. " the recipient instructed the guard. "Best of all, you forget that we were generally here."

Again a confused blinking.

Then silence.

The door was closed from the outside.

"You have not bribed him?"

"Hardly. " the recipient answered bored in the whisper that seemed own to him. "If I had so much money to bribe him, then I would be lengthens gone down."

The prince looked at his companion amused.

"As if you could hide from me, Armi. I would find you everywhere."

"Unfortunately. "said Armi.

"If you have not bribed him... "the old person said hesitantly.

"Do you not believe us? Still a small taste? Since this was nothing at all."

"Maybe I should try it on you, old spy. " Armi added.

The old person stepped back indiscernibly.

"I believe you. "he assured. "I believe your words completely, prince. You never lied to us. We bring you quite far upwards, I promise this."

The said nothing, but his companion coughed again, amused, and now where he stood beside the prince, the old person saw how small and fragile he was. Maybe a boy?

"And I? I am the graced one here. Do you want to offer to me nothing? I could make you do it."

The prince wiped himself with the hand over the mouth.

"Make yourselves not ridiculous, Armi. Everything you get is a punch in the face when we are alone."

"Is this a threat? "growled Armi.

"No, it was a joke. "the prince replied. "Nevertheless, you know that you'll not go away empty-handed if our plan runs off freely from problems."

"IF, Pascal, IF."

"Hush,darling , you make fear to our guest." He patted Armis arm.

"I always thought, torture, grief and fear would be your specialisation, prince."

The old person who got now really some fear (People who had a grace were not to be trusted, they were wayward, also also the prince ; he trusted none of them particularly ) just wanted to return to his king.

Now, therefore, he also began to start slowly the retreat.

"I announce myself if I have an answer. " he promised.

"I hope this, "said the prince disparagingly.

"If not, I would shovel to me a grave. " Armi chilly added.

The prince nodded on parting and turned to his companion.

"You could be politer. " he reproved.

"You would have this with pleasure,wouldn't you? A polite me? I fight, lie and kill for you, theres no need to be polite."

The prince laid a hand on Armis arm.

If the old person had looked back, he would have seen how the both kissed each other


	2. Chapter 1

Katsa rode in the castle court, the horse wheezes noticeably and seemed grateful when she stopped.

She had ridden the whole night about by, now covered with dust and splashed with mud.

Raffins news seemed to have been worth it.

She could see him when she rose of the horse and handed over the reins to an ostler.

He did not turn round, seemed completely detailed in something, or somebody.

Katsa saw the young woman only in the profile. She carried a dark garment and heavy boots, her dark hair was weird and long and covered almost completely her face, so that she saw only one pale nasal point.

She was very small and elegant, almost breakable.

Then she laughed, threw back the head and noted Katsa.

She looked to her directly in the face.

Her one eye was poison-green, like ivy, the other owned the colour of ice. She was without doubt a recipient, and Katsa didn't like the distrustful, cold expression on her face.

~~ Some weeks before ~~

Raffin had been in the library when suddenly something abruptly crashed into him and expelled a gasp. Books fell to ground and a girl looked embarrassed to him upwards.

Her dark hair lay chaotically and wavy around her pale face, and she lowered the look when she noticed that he looked at her as if she was'nt accustomed to be noted.

"It-i'm sorry-forgive me "she gasped out. "Do I have they-is everything allright? I am sorry!"

"Nothing has happened to me. " he answered and bent down to lift the books.

The girl did the same, their heads collided, and she lost the balance.

She gave no sound of herself, stood up again and in a hurry the books about one another.

"I. I am clumsy. " she murmured.

It was the first time that she really looked up.

Her one eye shone in a strange green, the other was grey, with tiny blue circles in it which contracted when she looked at him.

She might be at most 18, was small and elegant, anyhow like a roe deer.

He never had saw her before , but she had recognised him and looked in a hurry again at her toes as if she was afraid.

"I was in thoughts, forgive me , prince. " she murmured.

"Have we met before? "he asked.

She threw a short look upwards again. Her eyes had a little bit vague in themselves.

"I am for a few days in the castle for visit. My name is Armina."

King Randa had mentioned, Armina, the daughter of a rich lord, his only heiress. Now after the death of her father the succession had to be cleared and Randa was to be got in it intressiert a big clod of money.

The fact that she was here, he had not known.

She had to hold it for a bad sign that he said nothing, she stepped back.

"Before- before longer time we have met once. At a party. But it was clear to me that you would not remember. At that time my eyes were still normal."

Ordinarily it appeared in the childhood whether somebody was graced or not, but there were exceptions.

He asked himself what she was able to do.

She was still staring at her feet.

"You can look at me. Seriously. "if said Raffin. "I do'nt bite."

Armina lifted quite slowly the look.

"I am not used to it. "she apologised. "You are very friendly, prince Raffin."

She smiled half and he smiled back.

A voice suddenly called her name, and Armina looked round hectically.

"This is my lady's maid- if she finds my books-I wanted to hide them when I-you-"

She bit the lip. "I will get trouble."

"I could take them - forsome time - and could come after and fetch them. " he suggested.

Now she completely smiled.

"You are very friendly. " she repeated. "Thank you. Really. These books are everything my father left me, except the whole money and our home. My ladys-maid is very strict, she's not allowing me to take this books or any other things that could make me intelligent."

Armina handed over the books to him.

"Tonight I will fetch them. " she promised. "Thank you".

She had really appeared to fetch them, and after her shyness had disappeared, it had turned out that she not only read with pleasure but also seemd to be very clever.

"Does your grace has something deal with cleverness? "asked Raffin. Armina who had discussed something with Bann looked up hesitantly.

"Oh. I wished it would be like this. "She sighed. "My gift is only one nice voice for singing"

"I would love to I hear that. " he admitted.

She lowered the look again, smiled.

"Later maybe."

From then on she came every evening to them.

"Kat.!"

Raffin embraced her, and Katsa answered the embrace.

"I have received your news and have came as fast as I could."

"I see this. "he kissed her on the head. "You must have flown. Where is Po?"

Katsa let go him. The girl with the poison-green eye observed each of her movements.

"He is in Monsea, with Bitterblue. But he'Ll come soon."

"This is Armina. " Raffin introduced the girl. "My fiancée. Armina, this is Katsa, my cousin."

Katsas eyes recognized how Arminas face turned cold a second ,then she stretched her hand and held out Katsa.

"I've heard much good about you, lady Katsa. " she quietly explained. "I am pleased to get to know you, finally, personally."

Katsa answered the handshake firmly.

"Also pleased."

Armina smiled at Raffin, but Katsa had the feeling that there was something cold around her , as if all friendliness was only simulated.

Po would have known immediately if you could trust to her. Katsa had to count on her feeling and decided to keep track of Raffins fiancées .


End file.
